1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a bulb head structure, and more particularly, to a bulb head structure and an LED bulb comprising the same which are applied to the LED bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) enables to transform electrical energy into light energy effectively with a longer service life and lower power consumption, and as a result, it is gradually applied and commonly used in the regular illumination apparatus.
Regarding the conventional application to the LED illumination apparatus, such as bulb, the means of power connection is to connect the power substrate with the bulb's electrode contact to transmit the electric power, and the electric cable is mostly used to connect the power substrate with the bulb's electrode. In the process, however, the electric cable may usually need to be bent owing to the diversity of different working stations, and thus, the electric conductivity thereof may be lowered as the electric cable breaks.
Additionally, in the assembling process of the product, the electric cable has to be fixed on the power substrate and the bulb's electrode contact by soldering so as to accomplish the capability of electrical conductivity adequately, and because the electric cable per se is soft, the cables may need to be managed manually. As a result, the aforementioned situations may result in lower productive efficiency such that the manufacturing process of the product may be unfavorable to automated production.
As described above, inventor of the present invention has been mulling the technical problems over and then designs a bulb head structure and an LED bulb comprising the same which aim at improving the current technique so as to promote the industrial applicability.